


Whimper

by otpcutie



Series: Microfics and Ficlets (Drarry) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (because apparently I can make any kink fluffy lol), Aftercare, Crying, D/s, Daddy Draco, Daddy Kink, Dom Draco Malfoy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional release, Established Relationship, Fluff, Includes a moodboard, Knife Play, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Shibari, Sub Harry Potter, kink with feelings, ropeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Harry’s Daddy, Draco, realises he needs an emotional release with the aid of a scene.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Microfics and Ficlets (Drarry) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037937
Kudos: 62
Collections: February 2021





	Whimper

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Drarry microfic prompt “verklempt” that my mind ran with past 50 words oops. This is the longest Drarry fic I’ve written so far! 🙂
> 
> I’ve made a header size ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/643753540574117888/whimper)⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr.

The pent up tension eased from Harry’s body with each loving tie Draco made. The rope kept him grounded, helping him to surrender himself to the moment—his Daddy knew he needed this, to really let go of all that he’d been holding in.

He wasn’t a little guy but Draco made him feel small, safe, _protected_. He was always treated like something to be treasured and taken care of, that included his Daddy taking him apart and then putting him back together. 

“Keep still, love, Daddy’s got you.” Draco’s voice was warm and reassuring, full of devotion. 

Harry’s heart felt so full already, those emotions started to spill over and left his throat feeling tight. He kept still, like the good boy he was and looked up at Draco from under his lashes, his green eyes shining with trust. It made Draco’s stomach flutter, wanting to give his sweetheart the world. 

“That’s a good boy,” Draco praised, low and silky smooth. He circled him slowly, brushing fingers through his hair and gripping randomly, making Harry gasp.

When Harry felt the ghost of the blade over his shoulders, his body thrummed. Draco’s movements were experienced and calculated, but they weren’t what he was expecting. The blade was dragged along his skin, but instead of being teased or his Daddy toying with him… 

He _cut_ one of the links. 

In a swift movement, the rope separated and Harry felt something inside him loosen. Things he’d been trying to ignore recently were rising to the surface, needing to be expressed for his sake. Draco was coaxing that out, in the right environment for that to happen. 

Harry was stubborn and could be reckless with his well being, but during their scenes he submitted to his Daddy completely and he relished in being doted on. 

“Daddy’s right here, babyboy.” Draco cooed in his ear comfortingly, making Harry realise he’d begun to whimper. 

The rope was expensive (high quality, of course) but Draco didn’t care, what he did care about was Harry and helping to ‘cut him free’ of the stress that had been weighing on him. 

Harry nuzzled at him best he could without getting in the way, he tended to speak very little during scenes. For that reason and to use when his mouth was otherwise occupied, they had physical ways to safeword—such as dropping the small ball in his hand. He made the sweetest and dirtest noises however, also letting out little Daddy’s and so on that drove Draco wild.

He continued to cut away at the rope, whispering sweetly and encouragingly, but without a hint of pressure. Harry knew that if he safeworded Draco would stop immediately, but he didn’t want him to. It felt freeing, his eyes were wet and his whimpers both heartbreaking and adorable. 

His words washed over Harry, the praise had a rosey flush travelling from his cheeks down his chest. It made his heart pitter patter, being told he was a good boy just for not keeping his feelings bottled up. 

Draco’s actions felt symbolic and Harry was helpless to the physical sensation of the rope becoming lighter around him. Tears ran down his face, the crying therapeutic in nature. 

“Almost done, love. You’re doing so good for me, good boy. Who’s my sweet boy?” Draco wiped his cheeks, heart clenching for him. His tone was incredibly intimate, quickly untying the rest and moving it all out of the way, along with the knife. 

Harry’s mind was fuzzy in the best way, he was in that soft and floaty cloud-like place that only his Daddy could make him feel. 

Yet he couldn’t resist a quiet but determined little, “‘M your sweet boy.” He sniffled, fisting his Daddy’s shirt in his now freed hands to keep him close.

Draco cupped his face, cradling it in his hands as he brushed their noses together affectionately. “You are the _best_ boy and you’re all mine,” he sounded so proud, thumbs wiping away his tears. “I know things get messy in that gorgeous head of yours, but Daddy will always be here and I’ll always do my best to give you what you need. You could never scare me off, babyboy.” 

Harry started to cry again because he wasn’t sure how he got so lucky, tucking his face into his neck and melting into the embrace. His Daddy held him securely, rubbing his back in gentle soothing circles.

They stayed like that for a while, until Harry had cried all he could and began to yawn. Draco carried him to their bed, massaging where the rope had been and snuggling him to sleep. 

The next day they discussed how the scene went and Harry found it easier to be more vocal about the stress that led to it being necessary. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
